A typical golf bag is carried by the user by a strap which is placed on the shoulder. Although golf bags are typically provided with carrying handles, as well, the shoulder strap is the primary method by which the "walking" type of bag is transported about the course by the golfer.
One of the common problems faced by a golfer is the tendency of the strap pad to slip off the shoulder during the walking portion of the round. Another problem often faced by the golfer is the strap which tends to dig into the shoulder and cause discomfort. Attempts to solve one of the problems have, more often than not, exacerbated the other problem.
Various attempts have been made in the art to provide padded straps or comfortable straps for use on golf bags. A visit to any golf shop will indicate the profusion of foam pads, fur liners, cushioned straps and other attempts at increasing the golfer's comfort. Gone are the days when the golf bag strap was a narrow leather strap which dug into the shoulder but avoided any slippage. With the advent of the modern golfer's dependence on a large number of clubs and associated gadgets, the weight of the golf bag has increased to the extent that it is necessary to utilize some sort of 1 padding on the strap in order to avoid acute discomfort for many golfers.
Unfortunately, attempts to increase comfort often decrease the stability of the shoulder strap on the user's shoulder. For example, a fur or imitation fur covering on the bag strap tends to increase the amount by which the strap is free to slide on the shoulder. This results in a increased incidence of the bag slipping off the shoulder (or nearly slipping off), causing potential damage and discomfort to the golfer.
Although not specifically directed to the problem of golfers, the related problems of slippage and comfort in shoulder straps have been addressed in previous U.S. patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,904, issued to Shirley Levine, discloses a strap for a shoulder bag including both comfort padding and non-slip materials. Additionally, the non-slip strap pad of McClees et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,768 also addresses this problem.
However, none of the efforts reflected in the prior art, either from a commercial standpoint or a patent standpoint, have solved the golfer's difficulties in comfortably carrying a relatively heavy golf bag on the shoulder without excess slippage. Furthermore, the golfer's carrying strap must also be easily removable and must result in no undue wear to or discoloration of the golfer's shirt. Because of all these requirements and problems, there exists substantial room for improvement in the golf bag carrying strap art.